Victims No More
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Remember Arianna from You could Have Two Soul Mates Fictions with Amy, she's with Emily now and still is how I think the winter premiere should have went. BE WARN...There is Major Alyson and Charlotte bashing. Implied Rape and Minor smut
1. Welcome BAck

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Emily Fields was first to the Brew and then she got a text..._

 _ **I'm like ten minutes away.**_

 _She smiled because that text was from her girlfriend driving through New York to get everything ready for a long hitaus from the club. Emily looked at her ring and kissed it because it was beautitful just like her realtionship._

 _Her happiness turned to almost feeling sick to her stomach when she looked at the letter in anger becuse Allie had to disrupt everyone's good lives because of Charlotte._

 _Hanna came and put hands over Emily eyes as the friends gave each other a big hug then was joined by Spencer and last but not least Aria. As they took a series of selfies then sat down and talked._

 _"How's Ari?" Hanna asked and Emily told everyone she's coming to town because she wants to see the big bad Alyson as well as Charlotte. She told everyone how she was finishing her promotion tour of her video game Genesis._

 _"Wait! You mean Arianna Cortez..." Spencer said then Emily shook her head yes and Hanna Marlin added, "She's like the nicest but psycho in a good way about Emily 's safety especially because she knows everything about A."_

 _"That's great you have someone you could talk too." Aria said and Spencer added, "She was actually at one of the rallies about cruelty to animals and we got a lot of supporters because of her."_

 _"So let's talk about the Horse in the room..." Hanna said and Spencer corrected her by saying, "It's..." "I know it's an Elephant just wanted to see how fast it would take you to correct me." the blonde replied and she gave twenty dollars to Emily. Spencer gave Emily a look and the ex-swimmer responded, "You corrected a quote I put on a Facebook post." Spencer knew Emily hadn't forgotten about it especailly since it was a Michael Jackson song._

 _"Charlotte's getting out..." Hanna said and everyone was quiet for a minute._

 _"I understand why she turned out like that but what she did to us, it was no difference then the terroist my dad fought against." Emily said and Aria thought about it for a moment, "You know Emily has a point..."_

 _"Em your right but we should at least hear Alison out and then will decide on what to do." Spencer said and then Emily got a text that said..._

 _Turn around in 5..4...3...2...1_


	2. Enter Arianna and a Jealous Alyson

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Emily saw Arianna walk in who she hadn't seen in two days because she had to do a promotion tour for her game. She hugged her girlfriend as well as engaged in a very passionate kiss.._

 _After it was broken up, Hanna greeted Arianna, introducting Aria who was happy not to be shortest in this group and then Spencer who she recongized. "Oh My God this is Spencer Hastings, I'm voting your mother and anyone I could get to do so, I will."_

 _Spencer was happy to hear that and Emily knew her girl was tired. "Did you want to stop by my mother's before going to the Hotel? I don't think she's ready to hear you yell over the phone..." Emily said and Arianna responded, "That's a great idea because that Texas gank Karma is still saying I base my first game Karma's Way on her after what she did..."_

 _"What happened?" Aria asked and Arianna responded, "She murdered my ex in front of me with a Shotgun and I have the medication to prove the lasting effects."_

 _"How didn't she get the death pentality?" Spencer asked and Arianna explained, "Because she's underage but her jail mates has made her feel right in home, don't ask."_

 _" We have a lot of us time to make up but I want to see Mother Fields and then I have to sleep. I know you have meet...Alison..." Arianna said and Emily responded, "I don't have to meet her right away, I miss you and these guys I'll spend time with but I want alone time."_

 _Alyson was on lunch break and stood in the doorway with Arianna standing with Emily._

 _The blonde wanted two things her sister released and somehow get Emily back in her life but right now that doesn't look possible. As Alison made herself disappear knowing that it was bound to happened Emily have a life with someone else but It's an obstacle._

 _Alison will find away, she's kept Dr. Rollins close to help to get Charlotte release and all she needs is a way to get this girl out of the way. However, Alison should have been watching where she was walking because she was nearly knocked to the ground by someone running past her._

 _"You could have said excuse me!" Alyson yelled and continue to walk away but the person in he hodded cape had planted a bug on her._


	3. More than smut

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Arianna slid her keycard in, Emily told her not to walk in yet then took her bags and placed the laptops where she were need them. Emily carried Arianna over the theshold and said, "I'm practicing."_

 _"What you think I'm going to marry you or something?" Arianna asked and Emily showed her ring as they start kissing each other as she carried her girlfriend to the bedroom._

 _In that time there was moans, groans and screams of sexual pleasure while Emily was quiet in receiving that can't be said for Arianna. Emily used to be docile in the bedroom but that's change in the last five years and now she loves to leave marks on Arianna. She also makes sure it's on parts of her body that Arianna could hide because there activites shouldn't be talked about. However, it doesn't change the fact that every time Emily does, Arianna moan and screams louder._

 _One hour later, Arianna was very tired and Emily kept kissing Arianna. She changes when it comes to pleasing her wife to be but the first minute Arianna screams not in a good way, she stops._

 _"That was the best miss you sex we've ever had." Arianna said and Emily responded, "Yeah it was." "Are you okay?" Arianna asked and Emily told her how strange it was to be back here because she really feels like she's living better. Emily wanted to know if Arianna is okay and she told her wife to be that it was okay.._

 _"I know it's a little more intense because your here and I didn't say stop, it's okay Emily your safe with me and no one is going to hurt you." Arianna said and Emily's concerned look was gone when Arianna told her that._

 _"I really want to get back to our lives in New York and our apartment then to work at the AC Zone..." Emily said and Arianna responded, "The best in music, drinks and video games believe me babe I gave everyone a notebook of things to make sure they did."_

 _"Did you talk to the wait staff..." Emily asked and Arianna answered back, "I enforce the fear in God in them if anyone screwed up and you came back to a mess."_

 _"Are you nervous about seeing Alison and Charolette?" Arianna asked and Emily responded, "It's not that, it's just I miss my dad, the thought of running into Sarah Harvey and I don't know what Allie is going to say about Charoltte."_

 _"Babe I know you miss your dad and when your ready we'll get the best flowers for him. As for Freddy Kruger hands, if she steps up to you..." Arianna said and Emily responded, "Babe I don't want you too..."_

 _"You see this ring, it means u are my wife and I don't need a Minister to say that.." Arianna told Emily and that air of protectiveness was cause for round three._

 _Hanna, Spencer and Aria were coming off the elevator and then heard noises like moaning and groaning like someone is having sex. They didn't know where that was coming from and then stoped when they heard it was coming Arianna's room with Emily. They paused for a moment and Aria Signal for them to go back downstairs to wait at lobby._

 _"Go Em." Hanna said and Spencer responded, "Wow." Aria had nothing to say and then Ashley walked up to the girls. "I just got a complaint from floor five about noises, did you girl hear anything?" Ashley asked and Hanna answered, "It came from Arianna's room and Emily was there..."_

 _"What are they..." Ashley paused for a moment and realize how the sentence was going to end. "Well then I will inform the guests that there's nothing to worry about..." Ashley simply said_


	4. What she did

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Alyson stood in front of Charlotte who was a little nervous about tommorow and the younger sister said, "It's going to be okay because i'm going to talk to them..."_

 _"After all I've done to them Allie I don't think there going to want me out especially Emily." Charlotte said and Alyson remember how her older sister told her about she islotated Emily for special attention_

 _"Charlotte you weren't well then and you told me that she won't remember, she's happy with someone and so you have nothing to worry about." Alyson assured her sister and Charlotte responded, "Allie if she remembers..." Alyson pauses for a moment and it hits her how angry Emily is reallly going to be at her for siding with Charlotte after she finds out_

 _If Emily ever remembers there will be no chance that she will ever want to even be friends or get together with her. "What are you thinking about?" Charlotte asked and Alyson told her, "It's going to be okay Charlotte let's concentrate on you leaving and I will talk to them." Charlotte and Alyson give each other a tight embrace._

 _THe girls walked through the halls and had so many memories flooding back to them._

 _THe Liars seeing Alyson as the teacher was a surreal moment and they hugged Alyson one by one. The blonde saw Emily's ring close up and said it was Arianna. "Congratulations she's a lucky girl." Alyson said but really was jealous._

 _Alyson talked about the thepary and visiting Charlotte also how she stayed over for Christmas. "So Charlotte is all better now, what does it have to do with us?" Spencer asked and Alyson told them the judge wants to hear statements of support. Spencer reminded her half sister, it's Victims statements..._

 _Alyson assured them there's no reason to be afraid and reminded them how they heard her story. Hanna popped off with how Alyson wants them to give Charlotte a get out of jail free card. Emily reminded Alyson how they are lucky to be a alive and Spencer asked who else is speaking in which Alyson told them how Mona is but Jason doesn't agree. Hanna then figure it out that Allie wants them to lie tommorow. Emily then turned around in frustation and started counting to twenty which was a sure sign that she was geting mad._

 _"Em..." Alison said and Emily then turned to her to say, " After all she's done to us, do you even know what she did to me in that room? I was strapped down around my waist and then the door opened to Sarah in a mask, I didn't know it then. Then that voice said for me to let Sarah touch_ _ **me**_ _then no one gets punished but if I struggle or anything like that then one of you got hurt."_

 _"Em."Aria said and Spencer asked her, "Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"She began touching me between my legs and somehow I got loose, knock her down then I tore the mask off...I had turned away and all of a sudden I heard screams which I thought was you, I was gassed and the door slammed shut..." Emily said and everyone was horrified about that. "I didn't eat that day but the next day she came back, I broke out again and got the mask off to see Sarah with my own eyes. Charlotte came in, she knocked me down and then made me forget with mild shock thepary. I didn't remember any of that for two years and then when my dad I started drinking a lot"_

 _"Who else knew?" Aria asked and Hanna raised her hand._

 _"Em was on the phone with me about going to rehab, she then stoped and yelled looked out. I was on the phone with her, I screamed caused I hear gun shot and then Arianna got on the phone to tell me Em took a bullet for her." Hanna said and Emily responded, "I slowly remembered while I was recopperating about all the details, went to AA and really got to know Arianna." Spencer walked over and gave her a hug then showed her chip which said three years then Emily hers for the same amount time._

 _"You could call me anytime if you need a sponsor." Spencer said and Alyson walked over to Emily then told her, "I don't want you to lie anymore just tell them how you feel tommorow and I promise you she's better now and won't hurt anymore"_

 _The hooded figure stood down the hall with the listening device which is on Alyson's purse and got the papers indicated when the hearing is...The person plans on making sure someone in that hearing doesn't come out alive._


	5. Mona meets your match

_Downstairs at Radley Arianna had an Orange Juice and was watching the rally for Ms. Hastings on the television. She watched Spencer hug her and then heard, "Is this seat taken?" Arianna motion for Mona to sit, Mona was a stranger but not to Arianna didresearch because she makes it her point to know everything when it comes to Emily._

 _"Please sit." Arianna said and Mona took the chair then sat in it as Arianna minimize everything but made sure she kept her Wireless Anti-hacker program on and then hit record._

 _"I'm Mona Vanderwall, I'm working with the Phillips campaign and I have to say our camp is a big fan of yours. What you've done supporting Anti-bullying campiagns and your after school programs about kids to fight against body shaming, I mean these are very good causes." Mona said and Arianna responded, "Thank you very much."_

 _"I would like to see if you are interested in showing your support to Ms. Phillips." Mona said and Arianna laughed at that as Mona began to see that wasn't going to happen. ._

 _"You mean the same person who cut funding for the arts in New York City in 2010 for inter city programs when she was on the school board..." Arianna said and Mona responded, "The programs wasn't utilize properly..."_

 _"What's your definition? Those teachers were giving kids a chance to create and do something more then to be in the city doing things they shouldn't be...The people who work in my club said that program saved there lives and when it was cut, they would tempted to go back to "criminal behaviors" and one of my best batenders was going to do something stupid one night. That one night, that cashier was ready and took out a shotgun to defend himself, he was an ex-marine. Enough about Ms. Phillips, I know about you Mona, I'm sorry for what you went through but let's cut the bullshit, why are you REALLY HERE?" Arianna asked and responded, "And I know your recording me and trying to get into my computer. You want my attention now you have it."_

 _Mona lean in and told her, "Charlotte has a doctor..."_

 _"Doctor Rollins..." Arianna said quickly and Mona responded ,"He's treating her and this is the same person who release me.." Ari knows why and this information was what she was looking at before Mona sat down. "I know everything." Arianna told Mona and long haired brunette lean back in the chair because this girl was not to be taken lightly._

 _"You know there's a big difference between you and Charlotte. You are shady as hell but I'm sure your demons keep you up at night, I want to say for the record that despite this first impression and believe me not your best...You have my respect for still walking upright for the hell you went and want to live a life. However, you started the game and Charlotte took it to a level that no one should have despite what her childhood was, she scarred my Emily. Have you ever been in love? Have you been loved someone to the point where you look at them and you know that's the one for you?" Mona shook her head no._

 _"I love Emily so to answer your question which you could have asked me without playing this game...Do I know where Natali Connors is? I will say that she's in New York at the club and now you will leave." Arianna told her and knew that Natali would give anything to put a bullet in as well as the woman he was seeing that night, the woman he was seeing some years ago._

 _Mona pushed back her chair then Ari calls back over. "Let's play chess sometimes." Arianna said to her and MOna smirk then replies, "I'll beat you in eight moves..." "Will see?" Arianna replied back and exhaled as Ms. Marlin watch the fact that they talked. Arianna texted Emily..._

 _ **I just met Mona...**_

 _As she looked up waiting for a response, in the distance there was Natali Connors looking at her and then she left. Arianna was offically worried.._


	6. Natali's rise Part one

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _The four of them entered the room and Arianna was just getting settle in._

 _"What about Mona?" Emily asked and Arianna responded, "She came over my table and of course tried to butter me up then tried to use a wireless to see what's in my computer, deny."_

 _"Wait you're well-versed in the art of hacking." Spencer said and Arianna looked at Ms. Hastings to responded with, "Live fast, die whenever, Bad girls know how to have fun." She kissed Emily and added, "While you would gone, I got an email from my mother and there's this girl who interns at my club named Natali...She found out that someone in town drove the car that knocked her adoptive parents offthe road and killed them then drove off."_

 _"Wait Natali." Emily said and Aria responded, "Whose Natali?"_

 _"Arianna's father was in the miltary like my dad and he did a lot of favorites, one of them was to helped Natali's wife get pregnant. He found an egg, implanted it in Natail adoptive mother." Emily caught everyone up and Arianna turned to them. "Before we continue I want to say I found two bugs in this room...Go ahead."_

 _"Natali's original mother is an Assassian and her adoptive mother taught her how to defend herself." Emily finished the story and Hanna responded, "Wait. Are you telling me that Natali is looking to kill this person?"_

 _"Not just any person, Mr. Rollins and he had a passenger namily Ms. Vanderwal." Arianna said and then got a text..._

 _ **Tell them not to lie... Nat**_

 _"And she text me for you guys not to...Why would she say not to lie?" Arianna asked and Hanna responded, "Alison suggested that we lie so she could get Charlotte out of this..."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? Does she..." Arianna asked and Emily responded, "I got really mad and told her...She still wanted us to consider it."_

 _"But I think Natali is right for us not to lie. A had us laid on like those tables you put dead people on." Aria said and Emily wished Aria didn't say that out, "Arianna didn't know that."_

 _"She wants you to release that...I udnerstand about a father not accepting his child for wanting to be a girl but seriously..." Arianna said and Aria shook her head to agree with her._

 _"We can't just accept this then go in there and lie. Is there someway she could be there to see us?" Hanna asked and Spencer responded, "It were take a convincing lawyer..." "I weren't mind looking at her eye to eye." Emily said and Aria added, "Me either but we need a lawyer."_

 _"I know one." Hanna said and Arianna raised her hand. Emily and Hanna looked at each other with a smile and Spencer was lost as well as Aria. "I could get her here in one hour." Arianna said and went into the bedroom as everyone waited, Arianna came out._

 _"My adoptive mommy will have the format change in an hour and so you guys will be face to face with Charlotte. This will make her crack and you get closure." Arianna said._

 _Everyone like the sound of that and Em walked over to Arianna then engage in a passionate kiss. "Thank you." Em said in a whisper and her girlfriend told her, "I will do anything for you as well as your friends and now I got to figure how nuturlized Natali."_

 _ **Three hours later...**_

 _Alyson walked in to Charlotte who was worried and as the younger sister was about to tell her about the change. "Dr. Rollins told me and I'm cool with it, they deserve the right..." Charlotte said her sister and then a loud explosion._

 _Mona was outside taking pictures of someone who looked like Natali watching in the distance as a car exploded. She took camera pictures and thought she could nailed Natali but then someone punch her in the face. Natali in a mask then pick Mona up to kick her in the stomach as she took the phone to smash it. The red head bad girl had her by the throat and took out a needle then injected her with something. It made Mona fall asleep and Natali then put her back in the car with the trigger of the explosion in the passenger seat._

 _The daughter who is bilogically the offspring of a hitwoman had an extra pair of gloves she neatly put on Mona's hands which would the perfect size . Natali believed that cops will believe anything in this town... This was a message to the couple who was respondible for her adoptive mom's murder._


	7. Chilling out

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _ **Author's Notes: Liv Rooney belongs To liv and Maddie but Arianna will do a guest spot in the fiction, Rock Superstar Chapter Three**_

 _So the Four friends with Arianna decided to have a girls night in the hotel room and there was drinking._

 _"What do you have to do after the hearing?" Aria asked and Arianna responded, "Karma's way will get a sequel and I'm trying to get Liv Rooney to do a guest spot as downloadable characters that she plays on Voltage and Space Werewolves. I have this band I'm listening too called TNT who I want to do the theme song for Karma's way. Actually I have a snippet..." THe girls wanted to hear it..._

 _The way of Karma is such a Bitch._

 _Could change your world in a switch._

 _Hold your fate in your hands._

 _This is the plan._

 _So if Karma has it's way..._

 _Good luck with come to you..._

 _But if you mess with it..._

 _Your life is over..._

 _THe girls like the snippet and Hanna said to them all, "The song is awesome.. I actually heard that band one night when Claudia let me out of my collar."_

 _"Not a real collar..." Spencer said and Hanna answered, "Of course not I weren't agree to that as part of me getting hired. I like spend half of my time at the A.C club because it's like right around the corner from Claudia's office. Jordan reminds me that I can't drop a house on her..." Everyone laughed and Spencer adds, "I would love nothing more then to drop a house on Melissa but mom wants her here for the election."_

 _"Melissa is your sister..." Arianna trying to remember and Spencer responded quick, "The D.N.A test proves it. Do you have sisters?"_

 _"I have three sisters, one bilogical and two step-sisters..." Arianna told them and Hanna responded, "Her sister Skye is like this Horror Movie buff and I watched all her B movies, I laughed my ass off which she thought was scary. I told her about the shit we went through and she cried." Hanna told them_

 _"You guys are still standing and believe me there are people in this world who would let truama like that be an excuse to be worthless pieces of shit... Your still standing and yes Charlotte has a chance to walk but tommorow she gets to see your pain. Believe me it's a mack daddy she doesn't want to fuck with. " Arianna said and the girls couldn't wait for tommorow._

 _THere was a knock on the door and Emily got up to open it as Alison walked into the room scared out of her mind._


	8. Alyson meets Arianna

_Victims No More_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _"Someone blew up Dr. Rollins car." Alyson said to him, and Spencer asked, "Is everyone okay?" "Charlotte is freaked out but we would able to calm her down," she told everyone and Hanna asked if they knew who did it. Alyson said that it was Mona that she had the detonator in her hand and was passed out in the car. Sara Harvey was knocked out by the explosion and then mugged, she's now is in intensive Care. "Mona wouldn't be that stupid." Spencer told everyone and Alyson looked at Arianna then began to walk to her._

 _"What happened you?" Alyson asked, and Arianna responded, "What about me?"_

 _"I don't know maybe you wanted to get back at my sister for what she did to everyone here especially Emily. You caused the explosion and then framed Mona." Alyson said, and Arianna responded, "Wow. What an imagination and no."_

 _"What about the fact that someone nearly ran into me when I." Alyson was about to say but realize that would have to give me the fact that she was spying. "Where?" Arianna asked, and Alyson told her that someone had run into her to knock her down. Everyone was quiet because they knew the answer to it._

 _"Mona bugged this room earlier." Hanna said, and Alyson responded, "She must have had a good reason."_

 _"What are you defending, Mona? Do you recall the fact that she was the original A?" Spencer asked Alyson and Emily responded, "She tried to kill all of us and half the time we don't even know whose side she is on."_

 _"I rather trust the devil I know then the Devil I don't know..." Alyson said, and Arianna says plain has day, "Her name is Natali, and she knows that Dr. Rollins, as well as Mona's mother, ran her parents off the road..."_

 _Alyson quiet for a moment and then asked, "How does she know?"_

 _"She knows and that's important. She knows and all she wants is for him to get his." Arianna said and added, "I want her to stop, but I can't get to her because she doesn't want everyone to know where she is."_

 _"What did she grew up as an assassin?" Alyson asked sarcastically and was silent for a bit. "Can you find out what she knows?" Alyson asked, and Arianna nodded her no then said, "I don't trust you."_

 _"Why?" Emily asked, and Arianna saw something on Alyson's purse as she walked out then took off a small clip. "How long have you had this?" Arianna asked, and Alyson responded, "I don't recognize that I just thought..."_

 _"Wait that girl who knocked her down had to be Natali." Hanna said, and Arianna asked, "How long have you had this?"_


End file.
